


The Dragoon and The Dancer

by thesecretcultist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Red Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rough Sex, Scholar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretcultist/pseuds/thesecretcultist
Summary: Mina is a Red Mage coerced into demonstrating the abilities of a Dancer for the citizens of Ishgard. Her sparring partner is the ever-talented Estinien Wyrmblood, who enjoys this game as foreplay. Smut ensues afterward. All is fun and games until she is left to reflect on her place in the world and her feelings for Estinien.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Never would one think to see so much of the Warrior of Light in public.” Estinien’s voice quaked through her body with a rumbling warmth that rested deep inside. He was leaning against the stones of The Forgotten Knight.

She had just left her room wearing, not her Red Mage of Ishgard uniform, but something much more revealing. He was looking at her dress, the few strands of cord that loosely bound the fabric of her bodice together that kept her breasts covered, and as she paused to tell him about her newly obtained skills as a dancer. 

“A Dancer of all things, a dancer that wields sharp curved hand blades to slice through the air and the flesh of their enemies.” She was trying to keep a proper reserved Ishgardian tone but she could not truly contain her excitement at seeing Estinien even though she was feigning anger.

“I don’t go around calling you the Azure Dragoon, I call you Estinien or Ser Estinien Wyrmblood. Just as I am not just the Warrior of Light, I have a name.” She meant for herself to sound flirty not a flustered girl pining over a pretty guy. 

“Hmph, fine Miss Wilhelmina Cipher.” He winked at her while simultaneously sounding agitated. 

She smiled back and turned to move away. He slid his leather-gloved hand across her thigh, the space between her high boots and her short flared dancer skirt that trailed into a bustle. His pants strained a bit against his swelling desire. Later that night she would be screaming his name, he knew this, but it was a fun game between hunter and prey. Mina walked toward the stage where the show was to be held. 

Why had she volunteered? She could have suggested anyone else in the secret troupe and it would have been fine. Ser Aymeric could have pleased the Houses with anyone just as if combat dancing was a novelty. But Estinien manipulated her into it, he had been the one to suggest it, Aymeric had gone right along. 

“What a wondrous idea, the famed Warrior of Light bringing back an exotic dance form from another nation.” He had said officially as a statesman representative of the High Houses and Lord Commander. Mina felt like they were conspiring against her. Lucia, Aymeric’s right-hand lady had seen the grimace in Mina’s face and had suggested perhaps it would be improper considering she was their official Red Mage. 

“Nonsense, the people of Ishgard will be full glad to see this demonstration. They love Mina, she unites both the Low and High Houses, if we can keep them in shared interests our transition to democracy will be a success. Don’t you agree Mina?” The Lord Commander was in high spirits.

She had contained the desire to pull her sword on Estinien right on the spot, the sexy bastard.

“Yes, I have fought with you and know you to be a great warrior of many disciplines but I am curious to see how one turns dancing into a form of combat.” Estinien had taunted.

“Fine. I’ll do it. If it will please Ishgard.” She had said, thinking about how she would please her lover and Ishgard at the same time. Aymeric had convinced her to be the emissary of the Red Mages and now their official Red Mage. She wished she was fighting Estinien with magic, he simply wanted a reason to spar with her as some sort of foreplay to their lovemaking.

While she and Estinien had been hunting Niddhog, he came to her tent the night after they slew the dragon expressing his need for release and his desire to “take her like a godsdamn animal in her first heat”. He had fucked her until she was a pool of liquid pleasure somehow managing to keep herself in his arms as they had fallen asleep.

This was different though. As excited as she was to show this very creative fighting style, well it often looked erotic. Dancers usually wore very little as not to restrain or restrict movement. There was no way in the seven hells she was wearing the traditional attire, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination, she would have a Neo-Ishgardian design giving her short dress the movement in the front while the back would cover her and give her the dancers’ flair so to speak. She was still wearing leggings and leather boots. There was no way she was wearing heels. Casting her more powerful spells was hard enough in heels. There was no way she was going to dance in circles acrobatically for who knows how long in stilettos.

Mina knew that Estinien was especially looking forward to any form of combat he could use against her that would later end up with him grinding her into any surface available and then there was the fact that she could only show off so much without an opponent, what better opponent than the Azure Dragoon himself, Ser Estinien Wyrmblood. 

So she began on the stage they had built for the performance, simple dance steps with the combat woven through them, innocent graceful arms that would slice your throat as they spun into the next step. The movements became more complicated and more acrobatic and she bent, and undulated, her blades glowing with aether she spun a rainbow of colors before several flips and slides, pirouettes, and a backbend. Without warning her sparring partner was on stage. His lance landing deep in the wood between her head and her arm. She swung around it, spinning and landed on her feet but Estinien already had his blade back at her, she dodged and danced, but he blocked every slice of her blades but he could not land a blow either. Dancing was too fluid, her movements were under his lance, or at one point he thrust and she landed on the tip of his weapon—jumping off to land behind him. She almost landed a blow but instead caught a few wisps of his long white hair, slicing through them silently. 

The crowd was enraptured, cheering at every move curious to see who would win or if either would ever hit the other. “Do you think he has a chance against her?” She heard Lucia in the background. 

“I think she might lose this one. She’s is the Warrior of Light and extremely powerful with magic but when it comes to physical combat as good as she is, the Azure Dragoon could beat her, especially since he is somewhat different now.” Aymeric said low as for no one to hear.

“You mean how there appear to be remnants of Nidhog’s possession in his aether?”

“Aye, and if you have noticed he is not against using it to his advantage.”

Estinien’s lance began glowing a deep blood red, she ducked his stab. Feeling the change in the aether all around her, suddenly she found his body calling to hers as if their primal beings needed to be as one. She fought the need and spun away to flip backward. He stood for a moment as if in slow motion, his lance becoming brighter and his eyes glowing with power. He executed a perfect leap and came down close enough just to slice the threads holding her bodice together, exposing her small clothes and giving him a better view of her hard pink buds. She spun around the pole of his lance again and as he turned to grab her she wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him to the ground. Seconds passed with no one seeing, as she landed with her womanhood in his face covered by her tights and small clothes, He growled into her and she quickly stood up trying to cover her bralette and her arousal.

Estinien courteously bowed in a motion of surrender, smiling at Mina. She hadn’t won— not really. He had. She tried to smile and wave but all she really wanted now was him to do exactly what he just did except while tearing her clothes off. Unfortunately, she had a dreadful thing to attend after this performance because she was supposed to be someone of importance. “If they only knew.” she thought. 

“I am assuming I will be having your company tonight after that seductive combat play.” Estinien smiled smugly. 

“That was wonderful. They loved it. You should tell the troupe to come to Ishgard for those curious to train.” Aymeric enthusiastic as always, as he approached the combatants.

“I will. You Elezen with your elegant features would be well suited for combat dancing. I imagine Lucia would be amazing at it as well.”

“Lady Mina, I do not believe I could perform that sort of combat and I applaud you for putting up with their childish male requests.” She glared at Estinien and then gave Aymeric a softer glare. 

Mina had often wondered what was going on between the two of them but she did not matter if the Lord Commander was having an affair that was his business, besides she was enraptured by Estinien and his need to have her and force her to take it. There were many nights when Mina and Estinien would sneak off into the wild where he would have her on all fours, pulling her hair. His head buried between her legs almost snarling as he lapped and devoured her. Tonight was going to be amazing either way and her body could feel it.

She had felt it since the moment he made his lance glow red. She was feeling it now—her body aching, being pulled to him by carnal desire. 

“Come back to the Inn with me while I change for the gala.” She pleaded with Estinien. 

“Alright.” He raised an eyebrow. “but I do not think this is a good idea.”

“Come finish what you started.” She whispered in his ear.

His gaze met her eyes and it screamed hunger. She knew about his change too—and it made her want him even more.

“Well played to both of you.” Ser Aymeric shook their hands as a crowd looked on. He lowered his voice. “I saw what was happening between the two of you. If you find yourself needing to take care of some unfinished business,” He paused and smiled, “just try to make it to the gala on time, both of you.” He gave Estinien a hard look.

“You know I am not one for social gatherings.” He gave his typical sarcastic yet stoic look, which was pretty much all the emotion his face showed unless in battle or in the bedroom.

She instinctively grabbed Estinien’s leather-gloved hand and squeezed. 

“Please.” Her doe eyes pleading.

“You cannot say I did not warn you.” He picked her up bridal style. 

There were some gasps in the crowd. The Warrior of Light romantically involved with the Azure Dragoon, she had been the one to free him from Nidhog’s grasp. It was she who had pried him out of Estinien’s very soul, she who was able to save him instead of killing him out of mercy. 

“What is that about?” Lucia asked quietly.

“I told him to give her more attention in public, even if it broke Ishgardian conventions,” he air quoted, “if people believe they are having an affair it takes the attention away from other such affairs.”

“The Azure Dragoon is allowed to enjoy her but the Lord Commander….”

“The Lord Commander has to maintain in public, with you I can do that. We share an understanding of protocol and decorum but they are something different. He has no qualms about breaking social etiquette and her aether follows its call whether it be to Hydalen or Estinien. 

"I like Mina. I like having our affair, Aymeric, but know that it is out of respect for your ideals and sexual desire that I take pleasures with you.” Lucia paused, “but I do not worship you and I do not worship her because she would never have it, but that is what they are doing. It’s what you are doing. You are going to turn her into a primal.”

“No Lucia, if she is to beat Xenos she will have to become more than a primal. She has taken every primal and a few Ascians but Xenos is an abomination of both, with the artificial gift bestowed upon himself by himself. She must become a goddess. She will never believe it, for she will never want it. But if we are to win against him, we must believe in her beyond reason and she will need to accept that gift and the burden that comes with it, unfortunately. Away, we must prepare for the gala.”

Mina was thrown against the door, as Estinien ground against her, wanting to tear into her, instead, she was pinned while he devoured her mouth. They were in the hallway, his commotion had attracted the attention of a few blushing lady’s of the Knight’s Inn. Those that worked both in and outside of the rooms. Mina moaned into his mouth and tried with all her might to pull him closer against her to create friction to relieve the ache between her legs. After the brief show, he pushed the door open, turned at slammed it shut with her pinned against it again.

She could feel magic pulsating through her veins, her aether wanting to join with his, her body wanting to be destroyed by his. He tore the rest of her bodice where his lance had begun the work of revealing her large, pale breasts. Her areola’s blushing pinker as her nipples hardened to his breath and then his mouth. He pulled off a leather glove with his teeth so he could run his naked skin across her sex, searching for the source of her wanton desires. He ran his warm hand across her, tore through her underwear, cupping her womanhood, until finally, she felt a finger slide across the folds of her lower lips. Her dress was in tatters falling to her feet. Mina tried to remove her stockings and her boots but he pulled her into his lap and forced her to let another finger inside her. Estinien silenced her moans with his mouth, still wearing his armor, lance still on his back, sitting in a chair in her inn room. He hoped it would hold up to what he was about to do to her. 

Mina would likely never let the secret escape her lips—she loved Estinien, the savage dragoon unraveled her very being. 

Riding his fingers, she moaned his name loudly, likely letting all of The Forgotten Knight know the pleasure he brought to her as his fingers dripped with her honeyed pleasure. She was so entranced that she did not realize he had tied her wrists together, pulled her out of her reverie as he threw her on the floor next to the fireplace, and stabbed his lance into the floor to keep her bound in place as she struggled to free herself.

“If the adoring denizens of Eorzea could see their Warrior of Light now,” he flipped Mina over to take her from behind and pulled her up to spear her, “on her knees rutting like a wild animal.” His voice was a low growl in her ear. 

Mina moaned his with every thrust of his hardened cock, begging for more, grasping his weapon that had her pinned to the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL reflects on loss and how it affects love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something wrong or that could use help please comment constructively. =D

Somehow she had found the strength to attend, what was basically a fancy Ishgardian party with the veneer of a graceful gala. The night began with her shaking a lot of hands both figuratively and literally, with everyone around her enjoying the delights of Ishgardian wines until drunk or at the very least tipsy.

“Yes nice to see you again Seedseer. Oh, you would like me to come by and see more white mages? I shall certainly try. Why yes I still keep up with my studies.”

“How wonderful you look Nanamo.” Mina bowed.

“Ah, Aymeric more people to talk to….” Mina gritted her teeth. Estinien had stood by the entire time, merely nodding after every brief conversation.

“Hien! I didn’t know you had come all this way!” She jumped at him to give him a hug, Estinien gently grabbed the hem of her coat and pulled her back as Hien bowed. 

“It is wonderful to see you, Lady Mina.” He smiled.

“Sorry I forget about proper behavior at these sorts of things, I just never would have expected you.” Estinien intertwined his fingers with hers as a gentle reminder.

“Uh, Ser Estinien Wyrmblood meet Lord Hien.” Mina bowed.

The two bowed toward each other, Lord Hien’s perfectly practiced as if he despised these events as much as Mina.

“I could not miss seeing you again after news reached Doma that you had traveled between worlds and saved the Scions as well as a whole other star!”

“I probably could have used you in Khalousia, much like you Estinien. Tis sad that no one can come with me.”

“It is still a power that I do not understand and frankly I find worrisome.” The words followed by his typical hmmf.  
It was if his polearm stabbed her through the heart every time he questioned her powers, something she rarely if ever had control of—the Echo felt like a curse. 

“You look as if you do not feel well Lady Mina.” Hien touched her arm as if to see she was still with them.

Estinien tightened his grasp on her hand. She wasn’t sure if it was out of concern, jealousy, or both.

“I’m sorry. I must be tired. I suppose coming back from another star where I had to give so much of myself this last time may have me in need of a vacation.” She let go of Estinien’s hand. “I think I am going to go rest.”

She had snuck out without anyone seeing her, at least she hoped. Literally jumping out of one of the topmost windows of the Borel House into an ally below, where she teleported away.

***************************************************************

Mina had left for her hideaway in La Nosca, to her little Ishgard tucked away where she could hide and do as she pleased. Paintings of The Lord Commander, The Azure Dragoon, and Haurchefant lined the walls surrounded by mountains of books. She imagined Aymeric and Estinien were looking for her, as well as the Scions but she was exhausted, tired of the facade she had to put on every time she spoke with a dignitary. Yes, she had fought with them, some of them she had saved, and some she had the pleasure of doing both. Looking up at the paintings on her walls, a few tears escaped her eyes, staring at Haurchefant. He had given his life to save hers, to save the cause. Did the ends always justify the means?

It tore her apart inside that so many had died in her wake, perhaps she was the villain of the tale after all and not the hero just as Elidibus had said. She had helped Ishgard find its peace, she helped Aymeric to start democracy in place of a theocracy. But Haurchefant had believed in me and now he’s dead. The thought haunted her frequently. 

She adjusted her spectacles sat down at her desk. Mina wondered if anyone ever considered that she, just a person, spent what free time she had either hidden away reading, trying to make sense of it all, and trying not to love Estinien. It had taken so much to save him from Nidhogg. His hunger for vengeance is what bound the two. But now what? Estinien had returned the favor by saving her from Xenos. Yet, the danger gnawing inside her, screaming in pain that what they had was more than just lust and that was dangerous. It meant that one day it might be too much. No matter how powerful she was, if something happened to Estinien she would give up. Would she become the thing she had fought against so many times? The Echo allowing her to defeat what otherwise seemed insurmountable and it would seem fate and her friends had always been there, but then there were those who weren’t. Papalymo—gave his life to buy every one just a little more time to figure it out. 

Minfilia was the Oracle of Light and now Ryne but would that mean there would need to be another Oracle of Light here?

She stood and walked to the fireplace, undressed from her Ishgardian Red Mage uniform, and began changing into a more comfortable robe for reading. The uniform hung off a high backed chair, Mina laid down with a stack of books next to her. All these Heroes of Light, summoned, she readjusted as something hard poked her head. Reaching behind she pulled her Portable Archive from The Copied Factory from between the cushions and the pillows. Fighting the need to throw it across the room, she slid it under the couch instead. How could she come across worlds with items? All these questions and the answers always vague, kept hidden just out of sight.

“Brooding are we? I thought that was my job.” Thancred stood at the doorway giving a half wry smile.

“How did you find me?”

“You do a damn fine job of hiding, except Estinien and I are very good at finding people, lucky we found you before the rest of them, wanting to build a device to track your specific aetheric signature. I thought Krile was going to go mad. I sent word that you are fine. You need some time to yourself.”

“Not to be rude Thancred,” Mina sat up and closed the book that was in her lap, “then why are you still here?”

“Because I know that look that has been hanging from your face all day when you think no one is looking, I did not train with ninjas for fun….”

“No you wanted Yugiri, I saw the looks you gave her.”

“That is beside the point and years past.” He flustered a moment. “I can see that you love Estinien. You look at him like you look at no one else. I think not one other person notices because you care so much for everything and everyone, but when you look at him the caring hurts more and it shows in your eyes. I know the feeling.”

“Minfilia.” She wiped another tear from her eye.

“Yes. Though our relationship was quite different, the look is the same. Fear. It was why feelings were so complicated with Ryne but I moved past it. Ryne is her own person and does not need my protection. Do not set yourself up to be everyone’s protector at all times. There are going to be people that give their lives for you, for a cause you are fighting for, for a belief in good. We are going to lose people but, if anyone were to survive a relationship with you, I believe he can handle himself.” Thancred half chuckled after his speech.

“Perhaps. But it hurts no less.”

“I think if you poured that power of yours into how you feel for him you could keep him alive no matter what. I mean look what you did for us coming across worlds to put us back in our bodies.”

“You do realize I fear for all of you.”

“Yes. I do. Should I send Estinien this way? I left him in the lobby looking very awkward.”

Mina nodded and wiped more tears from her face as Thancred walked away. She quickly changed into something more scholarly, her newest endeavor and took a seat back on her couch by the fire. Had she not been watching for him one would never have known that he had entered the room, Estinien’s footfalls silent on the plush carpet.

He took the seat across from her, the high back chair where her uniform was thrown. I knew I forgot something. He saw her glance at it for a moment.

“As if I haven’t seen your underclothes before.” He smirked. “So why did you run away from the lovely party.” The last few words accented with sarcasm.

“It is tiresome pretending you aren’t about to crack at the seams.”

“Thancred has this idea that you love me.”

“What?” Mina’s cheeks flooded with red.

“Come now. We share pleasure in each others’ bodies but you blush at the thought of loving me?” He smiled softly.

“Estinien it’s hard. There have been so many lost and I couldn’t bear to lose you. If it ever happened,” tears welled in her eyes, “I might become a creature like Nidhogg.”

“You mean a creature like me that lived for nothing but vengeance, that was my folly and you saved me from it.”

“There are times I want to throw things at you.” She readjusted her glasses and wiped tears from her face, half awkwardly laughing. 

“Would it help if I told you a secret?” His jaw tightened as if to keep from letting it slip through.

Mina gave him a puzzled look, he was never forthcoming with anything let alone a secret as he says. She knew the broad strokes of his life but that was enough because who he was a moment to moment is what she loved.

“A part of me was in love with you the moment I saw you. It was how I was able to keep Nidhogg from killing you, long enough to free me.” He looked at her stoic as always. “But then you did have your Echo and I supposed that helped as well.” His face hardened slightly.

“What is it about the Echo or whatever this is that has chosen me, that allows me to do things others can not—I did not choose this Estinien. Why do you seem to despise that part of me?”

“You are mistaken, Lady Mina. It is not that I loathe that part of you, it is that I fear it,” he took a deep breath, “I fear it for you. When will it be through tearing you apart? You give so much of yourself. I fear the day that it either eventually fails you or even worse consumes you.”

“I won’t let it.” Mina reached for his hands.

“I am in love with you and it is difficult for me to say, were it not for Thancred I doubt I would be telling you. But I am no innocent schoolboy, I know this is dangerous. We are dangerous and yet here we sit by the fire talking like normal people. For the Furies sake Mina, you could have died to Xenos months ago had I not been there to pick you up from the battleground. You’re bloody Echo pulling you to the ground in the middle of a fight.”

“To be fair there were other forces involved…..”

As if Estinien could fight it no more, he pulled her from the sofa and into the floor, knocking books over and sliding furniture so that they could be in front of the fire.

“How does this room feel like Ishgard, even the slight chill in the air, even the walls feel as if they fight out bitter cold and yet we are in La Nosca?”

“It’s an enchantment I placed on the room. After I discovered that being a Dancer just wasn’t for me I dedicated myself back to my magical studies—if you didn’t notice all the books.”

The walls were littered with shelves of tomes, bookshelves formed walls across the room bursting with knowledge. Her mind was taken away for a moment back to the library in The Crystarium. She would never be able to share that with anyone. How can it be that this power keeps her confined from sharing with the one she loves and yet allows her to do so much. 

“What are you thinking about?” Estinien thumbed at her lip as if asking for entrance.

“A library I can never show you.”

As the words tumbled out he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, his lips eager for her. Mina’s hands were running through his pale hair as he kissed her, thirsty for her aether needing to be inside her. The only affection he knew to give—her naked flesh against his. He took a long time simply enjoying her mouth, the little whimpers and moans that escaped as he reveled in the feeling of removing her clothing, tasting her skin, sucking at her nipples, and then down her torso, between her thighs were he suckled at the little pink bud, lapping at her folds for entrance. She cried out his name, her legs held to the ground, hands grasping for something, as she bit her lip. He drank her pleasure. She lay pinned to the ground, not by his body but by how disconnected, and unraveled he made her feel. Estinien quickly removed his tunic, trousers, boots, and small clothes—his skin screaming to be against hers, inside her. 

Sliding in with little resistance, Mina arched her back off the floor like a woman possessed feeling his hardness inside her body. At first, he thrust slowly, enjoying every stroke, his hands on her hips, feeling her flesh against his, the obscene sounds coming from their lovemaking and her mouth. He pierced her deep, making her take all of him, and then began roughly ramming into her chasing the pleasures of her body and his own pleasure gathering in his loins. 

Her wrists became sore from him holding her to the floor, their bodies sweating from the heat of the fire, Mina was lost for what felt like hours. His hands greedy to touch her, his cock eager to fuck her, she was coming off the floor again when she caught his eyes and spasmed, moaning loudly. Estinien spilled his seed deep inside her womb following pleasure as deep as he could until he felt there was none left to give for the moment, locked in her gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more soon.

The next few parts are written I just haven’t had time to edit yet.


End file.
